


When the party's over

by Thornie_4556



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Childhood Friends, Established Relationship, F/F, First Love, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thornie_4556/pseuds/Thornie_4556
Summary: Abigail and Tally decide to throw an epic birthday party for Raelle, unaware that this will spiral out of control sooner than planned;  While Raelle has to deal with her sunken relationship with Scylla.  A party that will mark their lives forever and that of the entire neighborhood.AU inspired by the movie Project X.
Relationships: Abigail Bellweather/Raelle Collar/Tally Craven, Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a crazy idea in my head I thought it's time for a wild and fun AU with this gang from Motherland fort salem.  
> Do not forget to comment on how you think the story and ideas for future fanfics.  
> All the love.  
> PD:Sorry for any grammatical errors.  
> Enjoy. :)

(....Hi!! to all the radio listeners, we ask you to pay attention and congratulate Raelle Collar on her 18th birthday!!, she is having a great party tomorrow and everyone is invited the address is avenu…

Abigail quickly turns off the radio with a hint of surprise, fear, and excitement on her face.

"That could go wrong" she says to herself.

Immersed in her thoughts hears a voice coming from the ground floor

"Abigail comes down immediately, you're late"

"I'm going mom !!!"

Listen again…

"Abigail the Bellweathers are not ..

"We are not unpunctual" she completes the sentence.

Abigail knew her mother's sayings forever but who could blame.  
Petra Bellweather a decorated army general and nothing less than the mother of Abigail Bellweather a prolife soccer captain who will proudly wear her national team shirt, carrying on her shoulders the honor of an entire nation and...

With the scourge of bedroom door, she cut off her thoughts.  
This would be a long day, she thought.  
.................

Just three houses away was a redhead eating a bowl of cereal on the kitchen counter with a worried expression on her face.

"Tally she will appreciate it a lot, you'll see" the voice of her friend Glory, which we haven't been there for long, resounded in her ears.

“I don't know, you know what Raelle is like… damn we all know what she is. Also have you noticed how strange she is with Scylla?  
I don't think it's a good time ”

"Maybe this will help to relax her and drop a little like Miss high Atlantic."

The two laugh before being interrupted by Tally's mother

"Girls, Abi is already here and nobody wants to make her wait"

They immediately get ready and grab a couple of things and leave the house quickly.

"See ya ma" tally detaches herself from her mother's embrace

"See you later Mrs. Craven"

"I told you to call me Ann, Glory."

"Yes, sorry, Mrs. Craven" she blurted, running toward the car.

Ann sighed giving up, although her daughter was a good girl her friends were a bit, as she likes to call them "unique".

............

A couple of blocks away a pretty sleepy girl was slowly getting out of bed.  
the training had been a bitch, well she described it that way.

After putting on her glasses so that could see better, she was able to observe all the messages on cell phone.  
After a few minutes paying attention and leaving the dream behind, she knew only one thing  
would kill Abigail Bellweather.  
She stopped, sighing in one of many messages.

Scyl.

Hi Raelle, happy birthday my love, I'm dying to give your gift, you will love it!!!

Scyl.

Really Raelle ????  
We need to talk.

she pressed her face against the pillow already exasperated early in the day.

"Raelle darling get ready, your friends just arrived" was heard behind the door

"I'm coming, thanks." her voice being muffled by the bed.

“Daughter, I know you don't like talking about this, but today is your birthday and it should be a special day for you and also be happy for Scylla, she is going to…  
Raelle sighed 

"I understand mom thanks"

"Well, I'll wait for you downstairs darling, don't take too long your friend Abigail is a bit strange"

Raelle gave a little laugh followed by a sigh, put cell phone down on the bed as she searched for what to wear for school.

It was definitely going to be a long day ...

........

Across town, a girl with beautiful blue eyes was touching hair in the mirror, she look for a moment at her reflection 

“You can do it Scylla, you can do it.  
She will understand” the latter said with a little mistrust in her voice.

“Miss, I packed you a sandwich since you didn't come down for breakfast, come down soon or you're late and you don't want Raelle to wait."

"Thank you, no, of course not, she will surely love it"

"I bet yes, I have seen that girl in front of one of those and the love in that eyes is real, I am worried that she will change you" a hoarse laugh sounded.

"Daaad!!!" She laughed at her father's silly comment but deep down, she knew that after today the idea was not so farfetched.  
Scylla shook off those thoughts, and continued preparing for school.

Today will be a long day and she hopes that at night can keep calling Raelle a girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first of several episodes, I still don't know how many. all support and comments are appreciated. We read soon.  
> I hope you are enjoying it. :)
> 
> All the love.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this week's episode. 😳  
> I bring you some more comforting.  
> enjoy reading. :)
> 
> P.S. sorry for any grammatical flaws

The noise of students laughing and planning their weekend keeps her out of thoughts and she discovers that they have arrived at school.

"Raelle, are you okay?" Tally's soft voice is heard and makes her smile immediately.

"Yeah Tall, I'm fine just a little tired, that's all" she says in the most credible way possible.

"Uff, that makes me feel really good, with everything this morning, I thought you would be a little angry and i had no idea of the radio" said so quickly that half did not understand each other.

Realle couldn't help but laugh at Glory who was making a quick nod to what Tally was saying.

"Hiiii, I'm still here, remember" Abigail held up her hands on the wheel, ready to give your version of events.

"Impossible not to notice your presence Abi" with a crooked smile and some anger in her voice, Raelle got out of the car.

"Well, come on girls, we're going to be late" ignoring her friend's attitude, she got out of the car followed by Glory and Tally.

…………..

A car is parked in silence.

"Hey, we have arrived Scylla, Scyl?

A man in his 47s with distinctive blue eyes snaps his fingers in front of his distracted daughter's face.  
Without getting an answer but a frustrating growl he decides to direct his gaze to where the girl's full attention is.

"Oh now I understand" with an expression of understanding.

"Eh? Sorry dad I was just..." she makes a nervous gesture quickly.

"I understand daughter, you know that I support you in all this, you do not need to explain to me that this is love, I know" a pleasant smile full of understanding on the man's face.

"Never fell so deeply for someone that you felt your world would collapse if for some reason they couldn't be together anymore?" with an of hope and at the same time fear persists in her tone of voice.

Scylla looks at her father waiting for an answer.

"Yea, some times but every time was worth it, I won't lie to you and say there were no broken hearts, unnecessary drama and lots of fun"

She continued with an confused expression in her face.

"Well, do you want me to tell you if Raelle is worth it?" the obvious answer is yes and my credit card can prove it."

Scylla feels the redness on her face quickly.

“listen to this ok, if she makes you happy, it's worth it. It's always worth it” he says with a sigh

"We look here darling, one day they give me a beautiful baby in emergencies and the next day I give her in the arms of a clueless girl and you know what leads me to have the confidence to do it?...

Scylla looks at him paying attention

"She looks at you as I looked at your mother."

A guilt spreads on the girl's face.

"Daaad…”

"You can't blame me, I'm a crazy romantic and you are not that far from this old man" he said pointing to himself.

"Okay, I'll take it as a compliment, see you later dad, have a good day" with a kiss on her father's cheek, Scylla gets out of the car, already driving away when she hears a familiar voice.

"And what am I supposed to do with this?" she sees her father holding a large gift bag hanging out the window.

Scylla laughs, quickly returns to the car and takes the bag so as not to damage the object.

"Hahaha, I'm sorry" she says with a silly expression on her face and rolls eyes.

"See you later, take care of yourself and review the forms you need to complete with your counselor please" a serious tone in his voice

"Yes dad"

"I love you my dearling"

"And I to you and thanks for the help" pointing to the gift bag.

With a stern but funny look, he starts his car to go to work ando out of the parking lot he says to himself.

"Teenagers"

………..

"Where the hell did she go? Rae was here a second ago" a puzzled Abigail asks her friends.

"I don't know, she just came out and..." Glory was interrupted by a hand trying to get her attention. She turns and sees where Tally points.

"There it is, matter settled now let's go" says Tally trying to make her friends follow her example of giving space to the girls who are only a couple of meters away.

"Whyyy? Noooo!!! I'm here for the damn tea" says an excited Abigail

"Abi!!!" say in unison Tally and Glory.

"I was just kidding, dramatics" waving her hand to play down, a trusting Abigail making her way through the entrance garden of the high school; instead inside her head is a very different situation, she is a little worried about her friend "the fool has fallen too deep" she thinks to herself.

………

The sweat on her hands is uncontrollable... "Raelle controlling you is only Scyl" she tells herself.

"Hi" in a relaxed voice.

"Hi Scyl" her voice was a little nervous.

Scylla gently grabs her shoulders and reaches out to Raelle to give her a simple but meaningful kiss, Raelle holds the girl's chin with her hand and the other rests on hip for what seems like centuries, but they were just a couple of seconds

"Happy birthday" Scylla whispers very close to her lips.

"Thanks" Raelle responds nonchalantly.

"Ok..., I know birthdays aren't your thing, but that doesn't stop me from being happy for you and excited for you to see your gift" she says, gently rubbing her thumbs on the other girl's shoulders.

Scylla's eyes are mischievous and tremendously hypnotic, Raelle thinks.

"That way you make me see it as something really perverted” she expresses with a genuine smile, then gives Scylla several quick kisses on the face to end whit a longer one on her lips, she smiles during the kiss and that accelerates Realle heart.  
So alarming and at the same time so rewarding is to love Scylla, one of the many reasons she is truly in love with her.

Just like the day they met.

*Flashback*

October 31, 2018.

"Pufff, this is garbage” she says in a bored voice.

"I can feel that" a discouraged blonde responds next to her.

"Hi! Raelle" her eyes widened as she realized the way she was addressing the girl "now she thinks I'm a rare stalker or something" Scylla thought to herself.

"Aaamh, how do you know my name?" Raelle said even without lookingh at her.

"Many know it, you are quirky, I have never seen someone celebrate a goal with such laziness and disinterest... I am Scylla” she said politely extending her hand.

"And ... that's me, that's right" she turned to receive the greeting cordially.  
Raelle focuses her gaze on the girl in front of her and notices a certain familiarity.

"Wait a minute. Are you Scylla? Scylla Ramshorn? the hype girl from science class?" She exclaimed without any subtlety.

"Wow, thanks for the compliment" Scylla released her hand and returned her gaze to the group of dancing and slightly drunk youths.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it that way and if you ask me, I think what you did was great" Raelle said in a funny way.

"If you think that almost bursting the school and the fire department arrived is great? Mmm I think we understand each other" Scylla laughed out loud.

"Glad to hear that" she said quite neutrally. 

There was a moment of silence but he was not uncomfortable.

"Are you coming dressed as Kurt Cobain?" Scylla asked with a small bite on her lip.

“It is my animal spirit, beautiful. I can see you dressed as Daenerys the dragons girl, right?” Raelle turned to Scylla smiling.

"What can I say? It's my animal spirit" she said raising her arms smugly.

Scylla returned the smile. 

In that instant Raelle knew that she was really screwed in those eyes and that mischievous smile. 

*End of flashback*

Separating, Scylla lifts the slightly heavy bag on the floor and carefully hands it to Raelle.

"Take" a small smile on her face.

“Okay!!! let's see what this box has inside..." With remarkable emotion in her voice, Raelle begins to unpack the gift very carefully.

Scylla is a little nervous, hoping it isn't too dense or seems pretentious, she did it for no reason other than to see Raelle happy.

Raelle's face currently does not have a defined expression, between surprise and happiness; At some point, Scylla may notice her girlfriend's eyes begin to moisten but with a clear smile on her lips.

"Scyl this is... it's amazing!" she screams madly, hugging Scylla and spinning them around a bit, earning her the look of some students as they walks past them, some disinterested, others with distinct surprise on their faces and some with an angry expression in their eyes upon realizing content in the box.

………..

"I can't believe it, this is amazing!!!, we have to turn it on after school" says a guy with clear emotion in his voice.

"Gerit, no one is going to prove anything after school, we have training, remember?" Tally says with a bit of exasperation in her voice, she's a little surprised by her boyfriend literally drooling over what Raelle is carrying.

"Damn Tally, not every day your girlfriend gives you a Play Station 4" emphasizing that girlfriend Gerit defends herself.

"You already have an Xbox, stop bothering" Tally gives a push, although he is a good boy and treats her well, subtlety is not his thing.

"If that thing distracts you a bit from all the chores, I will have to talk seriously to Scylla," says Abigail very seriously.

Everyone laughs in unison.

"Don't worry Abigail Bellweather, this will not distract me since tomorrow I will have to deal hundreds of strangers in my house!!, thanks to you gIving them my damn address. What the hell were you thinking about?" Raelle said the latter really angry.

"On Sunday they will thank me Rae, this will be the party of the year hosted by a Bellweather" she said so gloriously that it would seem moving if it were a different situation.

"Heeey I helped too!! but I stress you addres no..." with a grunt, Tally finishes speaking and gives up on the image before her.

Raelle and Gerit had stopped paying attention and were digging in Scylla's gift box.

“Really guys? In the middle of the hallway?" Tally's voice sounds quite exasperated.

"Noobs" Abigail whispered opening her locker.

Tally narrowed her eyes at Abigail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you had a nice read.  
> I will be back soon. 
> 
> all the love ♥️


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, sorry for the delay but here I bring you a new episode.  
> I hope you enjoy reading :) 
> 
> Sorry for any misspelling or grammar.
> 
> PS: I am very happy for the second season of MFS, it is so deserved.

The hours passed slowly or at least Raelle felt that way.  
Looking at the clock on the classroom wall, she wished the minutes would go by quickly...

"Raelle pay attention" with a swat, said an Abigail attentive to the class.

"Sorry, I just want to go out and go home now"

"She just wants to try her gift Abi don't be so harsh" Glory said with an understanding smile.

The bell rang, they were free from advanced history class "At last!!" Glory thought.

"Well let's go to the thing whuuu!!" is her usual sarcastic tone, Raelle stopped taking her things and heading to the classroom exit.

Glory can't help but giggle a bit as Abi rolls her eyes lovingly at Raelle.

………………

The sun was hitting its peak over the entire soccer field at Sara Alder High School.

In Salem was not always so hot but the heat at this time of year was sometimes overwhelming.

Loud applause resounds in the field

"But who do we have early today, the tall and powerful Bedweater?" A short girl with wavy hair approaches Abigail.

"Do not disturb Luba, I say Libba" a very confident Abigail makes the gesture of disinterest.

"Does Collar hate you or something?"

"Keep dreaming girl" They smile politely.

“Scylla is not happy Abi, I will just say that" says Libba, beginning to jog across the field.

"She looked very happy this morning Lib, I don't think she cares much, the girl will be fine" Abigail catches up to her, jogging.

"If you say so…"

"The Bellweather always make the most difficult decisions," she says, raising her finger with an air of heroism.

"Whatever you say Bedweater" in a funny tone, Libba walks away so fast that Abigail struggles to catch up.

A whistle is heard indicating that everyone should be in the center of the field.

“Hurry up girls, I don't have all day" the authoritative voice of they coach is heard.

"Sorry coach Anacostia, but Abi is very sloooow" says Libba exaggeratedly.

“Fuck you Swythe”

"Abigail!" Anacostia rebukes.

"Sorry" she replies politely.

"Okaaay, where's Collar?" Anacostia doesn't sound very happy.

"It's her birthday and classes were heavy today, and she did a good job yesterday and…" Tally is interrupted by Anacostia's raised hand indicating that it's time to shut up.

“Collar!!!!" the scream is heard in the distance.

... Beneath the stands, a couple laughs out loud.

“Rae, you have to go now", a funny blush Scylla tries to get away from the blonde girl's arms.

"Mmmh, I don't want to" the voice muffled through the skin of Scylla's neck is heard.

"Rae, stop ..." With an adorable laugh, he pulls Raelle away.

"Why?" A Raelle with a sad face but funny eyes asks.

"You have training and Anacostia will suck if you don't get there early and on my way to distract you since apparently everyone thinks I'm the bad influence in this relationship" says Scylla, holding back a laugh but sounding very serious holding the the other girl's shirt.

"JAAA. Okay, but before, what did you want to talk about this morning?" Raelle asks, running her hands lightly down the hip and up Scylla's ribs making her sigh.

"Nothing important Rae, I just thought we would have your house alone for the weekend as we had planned" looking down, gently touching Raelle's chest, her voice sounds a little disappointed but she also knows that she is not telling the whole truth and wait that her girlfriend does not notice.

Raelle sighs

"I know, it's just that Tal and Abi organized all this which is supposed to be a surprise, etc." her voice sounds a little shocked.

"Well, it's no SO a big surprise" suggests Scylla more relaxed.

They laugh at their disbelief at the idea that they could have a quiet weekend, they get lost in each other's eyes that they do not notice the inns that are approaching. 

Being surprised by an agitated voice that causes them a great scare.

“What the hell Libba!!"

"Or shut up Rae and move that butt now that Anacostia is about to crucify you if you're not there now" pointing from the stands and looking slightly embarrassed when she noticed under what circumstances she found the girls.

Raelle's hands were inside Scylla's blouse while one leg was tucked between her friend's.

They noticed Libba's discomfort and immediately smiled realizing the situation in which they had been interrupted.

Clearing her throat, Libba reminds them that she is still there waiting.

"Oh yeah, I'm coming, just let me aam aahm" Raelle's nervous voice is heard as she hurriedly lifts her trainers to train, causing things to fall out of her backpack. 

Scylla laughs coquettishly and feels a little sorry for her girlfriend right now when she turns around and greets her friend Libba with an exaggerated form.

Libba cannot contain the laughter for her friend's girlfriend's clumsiness.

"Right, I'm ready" a pretty hot and blushing Raelle adjusts all her gear and backpack.

"Forget this my love" Scylla gives her a sunscreen with water resistance.

"Thank you" she receives it with a smile. 

They come out of the stands holding hands behind Libba.

"Collar come right now!!!" Anacostia's voice is heard very angry.

"Fuck..." Raelle says goodbye quickly with a kiss from Scylla and then starts running towards her coach.

"Whaaat? It was her idea I promise” says a funny Scylla.

“Fools in love, see you later Scyl.

"I'll be in the stands waiting Lib"

"All right!!!".

……………..

As the sunset fills the Salem Valley.

Inside a house you can hear laughter and screams of emotion.

After training the group of friends was in Raelle's living room enjoying her gift. Eating snacks and pizzas while a very competitive Abigail battled Gerit in a fighting game; Tally, Glory and Libba ate and cheered.  
Raelle and Scylla amusedly watched the competition, most of the time they got lost in their own world constantly touching their hands, subtle touches on their arms and shoulders or a customary Raelle hand on Scylla's thigh. 

Without noticing that a pair of eyes watched them from the kitchen attentively but with calm and reflected joy.

Their little girl was in love and they were happy that it was equally reciprocated.

Raelle's parents allowed her to invite her friends to spend the afternoon and celebrate her birthday, as they would leave her alone all weekend.

Although they knew that your Raelle was calm and her friends too, they suspected that her daughter would invite a certain blue-eyed girl to stay with her on the days that they were absent. They agreed and understood it. 

Edwin and Willa had spoken to Andrew, Scylla's father a couple of days ago; They agreed that they would not talk about anything with the girls so as not to bother them and Scylla's father assured that he had given her permission and completely trusted his daughter and also Raelle, Raelle's parents also agreed to trust the couple and let them enjoy a nice weekend. 

Raelle and Scylla were already 18 years old, what could possibly go wrong? They girls were just teenagers in love like them in their youth.

…………………

"Okay Rae pay attention please, you know the keys to the alarms, if not, we leave you a sheet with it and emergency numbers for anything. It's okay?" Willa her mother sounds pretty serious

"Yes mom"

"Your father's car is in the garage, don't get it out unless it's absolutely necessary, okay?"

"Yes, I know, dad's car is his treasure"

"Exact Hahaha, we leave you money for food or any emergency, if you are going to invite someone who is somewhat calm, do you understand?"

"Perfectly" a small blush covered Raelle's face.

"Come on Willa we will miss the flight" her father is heard in the distance.

"I'm going honey!!, take good care of yourself daughter and for anything you can always call your father or me at any time, ok?" a hasty Willa gives her daughter a big hug with a kiss on the cheek and heads straight for the taxi that is waiting for them outside the house.

"See you in a couple of days darling, have a lot of fun" says his father casually, getting slapped by his wife.

"We're not supposed to know anything" whispers Willa.

“Whaat???" a slightly confused Raelle says goodbye with a wave of her hand.

"Have fun daughter" her father reaffirms before closing the door and she watches the taxi drive away.

Immediately her cell phone begins to vibrate, she looks at it and it is an incoming call from Abigail.

"Hii?" she says nonchalantly but can't help but feel excited.

“Girrrrl, are you gone?" Abigail sounds desperate on the other end of the line.

"Yup, no walls on the coast, Sergeant" she says in a serious tone.

"HAHAHA what a funny shitbird, let's go to there" the call ends.

Raelle knows three things now.

1\. Abigail is crazy.

2\. The party will only be today, tomorrow you can enjoy  
the company of Scylla. They will have the house for  
the two of them.

3\. This party will be crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The party will come soon.  
> We read soon and stay safe.
> 
> All the love ♥️


End file.
